Naruto Vs Sasuke
by Falsebound Alchemist
Summary: What happenes when Naruto and Sasuke go at it again! Will Sasuke win for the 3rd time in a row? Please R


Naruto Vs Sasuke

The way it should have happened Rated: T

Naruto couldn't believe it, today was finally the day. It was the day he finally took down Sasuke. They stood in front of the Konohagukure Training Academy." I hope your ready Sasuke!" Sakura ran up to the place where they were and sighed "Oh God, here they go again!" Sakura yelled. "Hey Sakura," she turned around to see a man that was about her age with black hair and a chuunin vest on. "So they're at it for the third time huh?" Sakura turned back around and said " Hey, Shikamaru, I guess they are." "Oh man what a pain, neither of them are any better than the other," Shikamaru groaned. Sakura just said," Shut up and watch. Sasuke smirked as he replied " All right Naruto its been awhile but lets see what you've got." "C'mon!" Naruto yelled starting to make hand seals That's the best you have?!" Sasuke yelled while making the same signs. "Kuchiyose no jutsu" they both screamed at once. Naruto summoned the Toad Chief, Gama Bunta, while Sasuke summoned one of Orochimaru's old snakes.(A/N: Okay, two things in this fic it is way past the shippudden series and Sasuke has returned to Konoha. Second: I made up Sasuke's summoning technique so don't bug me about it) "All right toad, lets get 'em" Naruto ordered and the toad attacked sasuke and the snake. They fought on the summon spirits for awhile and finally they disappeared leaving Naruto and Sasuke fighting by themselves. Naruto and Sasuke ran at each other and Sasuke used his Sharingan to see his opponents attack and hit him first sending Naruto flying back and hit a tree. He got up and crossed his fingers screaming "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Naruto summoned up 6 and they circled Uchiha. U..ZU..MA..KI!! they screamed as they kicked him upward. Sasuke knew what this was as he had seen this attack before. He pulled a kunai from his leg pack. "Naruto Rend..!" he was cut off as Sasuke turne d around and sliced the clones with one circular motion. Sasuke turned around to see another clone jumping at him. Sasuke was ready. He threw the knife at the clone and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke had enough. "Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu!!!!" Sasuke blasted a fury of flames from his mouth destroying all the Naruto clones. A look of surprise came upon his face as he saw the smoke turn red. 'Oh Crap!!' Sasuke thought as a ticked off Naruto came storming up at him. Naruto punched Sasuke and he flew to the ground. Naruto landed next to the giant crater he had just made. Sasuke marveled at the red chakra that gave Naruto so much strength. Then he decided it was time to finish it. A white ball of lightning appeared in his hand as small black markings covered his face. He laughed. "So its just like last time right, Naruto?!!" Naruto growled. "No, its different this time we aren't fighting to kill." He held out his hand and ball of purple chakra appeared in Naruto's hand. "Rasengan!! Chidori!!" was all Sakura and Shikamaru heard before being completely blown away by the blast. (Along with the Academy and everything else.) When the smoke cleared Naruto and Sasuke were sprawled out next to each other. Sakura and Shikamaru walked over to the passed out pair. "Finally its over, thank God." Sakura sighed. Shikamaru said " This is gonna be such drag but I guess we gotta get them back to the hospital, come on let's go." He picked up Sasuke and Sakura picked up Naruto and they carried them off to the Konoha hospital.

Two Hours Later

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. He saw Sasuke lying in a bed next to him. He wondered how he got there and then figured it out. ' I must have beaten Sasuke to a bloody pulp and passed out from partying so hard!!" He grinned at the thought. Just then Iruka Umino walked into the room and looked angry. "Hey, Iruka-Sensei did you see my big victory over Sasuke?" "The only thing I saw was a completely wrecked Academy, so your going to do chores around this hospital until you can pay it off, Naruto!!!" Iruka shot back. Sasuke was awake now and laughing at him. "What are you laughing at Sasuke?!!" Iruka yelled. "You get to work both of you!!"

THE END


End file.
